Forbidden Lust
by FutureCSI
Summary: Eric really likes Nikki. She thought she really liked him. Until she found out he worked with the one person she never wanted to see again. She can tell she's hurting Eric now. What will happen when he finds out what she's doing behind his back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**"Would you call him already?" Jessica said to her best friend Nikki.**

**"Call who?" Carly, Nikki's other best friend, asked coming in the room.**

**"Some guy I met earlier." Nikki replied looking bored.**

**"Well why don't you wanna call him?" Carly asked.**

**"I don't know. I can't get involved with anyone right now."**

**"No, she just doesn't want a guy that's a CSI!" Jessica said laughing.**

**"Why? What's wrong with them?" Carly sat down next to Nikki.**

**"Nothing, she's being stupid. I'll call him if it'll get you two off my back." Nikki picked up the phone and dialed his number.**

**On the third ring he picked up.**

**"Delko."**

**"Uhh, hey Eric it's Nikki."**

**"Oh hey, I didn't think you were gonna call."**

**"Sorry I was a bit tied up. I'm hanging out with some friends."**

**"Aw it's okay. I'm hanging out too."**

**"Do you wanna do something later?"**

**"We can do something now."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah come on over. I'll wait outside for you."**

**"Okay, thanks."**

**"Later."**

**Nikki hung up and squealed into her pillow. She ran up to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans to put on instead of her sweatpants with her highschool logo on them.**

**"What the hell Nik?" Jessica asked.**

**"I'm going over to Eric's. I'll be back later, don't wait up!" Nikki laughed and ran downstairs and out the door.**

**She got into her car and drove as fast as she could without going over the speed limit to Eric's. Of course she knew what she was getting into, but she didn't care. It wasn't her fault she fell for another CSI. The first time it was different. He wasn't ready for the commitment that she was.**

She pulled up infront of his small house. He was sitting outside, alone in the dark, just waiting for her.

"Hey!" He instantly stood up and smiled when she walked over.

"Hey Eric!" She grabbed him into a hug.

"It's getting cold, come on inside."

She walked into the house and almost fell over. He was sitting right there, right there on the chair infront of her. She turned around and was face to face with Eric.

"Nikki?" Tim Speedle asked in amazement.

She shoved Eric aside and got out of the house. She sat down in the grass outside. He followed her out and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

**"You know him?"**

**"Who? Speed?"**

**"Yeah, Tim, Speed, whatever you call him."**

**"He's one of my best friends. Why what happened between you two?"**

**"He's an asshole okay? I'm gonna go." She got up and walked over to her car.**

**"Nikki don't go."**

**"I'm not staying here with him here. Sorry Eric, just call me tomorrow okay?"**

**"Alright, just a minute though."**

**He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.**

**"Good night." He said before walking into his house.**

**She drove home holding back tears. When she got there she sat in the car crying. A whole bunch of memories came flooding back to her.**

**"Don't!" **

**"Come on, im not gonna hurt you."**

**"Tim, no!"**

**"Nikki come back!"**

**She walked back into her own house and up to her room. Jessica and Carly were chatting online in the Carly's room. She avoided it because she didn't want to deal with anybody right now.**

----------

"Hey Speed, what's up with that?" Eric asked questioning Tim.

"I don't know, we used to be a couple before she went phycho and left me."

"Phycho? What are you talking about?"

"She's went crazy one night. She flipped out on me and that was the end of it."

"Uh huh. That's all?"

"Pretty much. Nothing more to tell really."

"I'm so sure."

"I'm gonna go, see ya tomorrow at work."

"Later Speed."

After Speedle left Eric called Nikki. He let it ring ten times before he hung up. He sat down and hoped she would call back.

---------------

She heard it ringing. She knew it was Eric. Did she care? In a way yes. She didn't feel like going into detail about her little break up with Tim. It hurt too much to go back. It hurt enough just going out with another CSI.

Tomorrow is another day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Nikki woke up to Gold Digger on the radio. Her head hurt and the bright Miami sun didn't help. She looked at her clock, it read 8:46 AM. Next, she checked her cell phone.**

**"Ten missed calls?" They were all Eric.**

**She felt guilty for not answering, but she knew it was for the best. She was too shook up last night to talk to anyone. Seeing Tim killed her.**

**"Jessy are you in there?" Nikki knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"No, Jessy went out." Carly said opening the door.**

**"Out? This early?"**

**"Yeah, I think she went to check out that place your boy friend works. Said she wanted to check out some police men for herself."**

**"Bitch!" Nikki mumbled walking into the bathroom.**

**"What?"**

**"Nevermind."**

**She took a quick shower and put some more presentable clothes on. Aeropostale sweatpants and a shirt that says CIA on it. Even though she didn't want to she drove over to the crime lab. Just as she suspected Jessica's car was parked outside.**

**"Bitch!" Nikki yelled and pulled in the spot farthest away from her.**

**She walked in the front entrance and the lady at the desk asked what she wanted.**

**"Was a Jessica Parker here earlier?" Nikki asked, a little annoyance in her voice.**

**"Yes, she is upstairs with Lt. Caine."**

**Nikki coughed like she was choking and then seriously asked, "May I please go upstairs?"**

**"I will have to ask-"**

**"No, I'm going. My boy friends up there."**

**She got into the elevator and finally reached the floor her stupid best friend was on. She saw Jessica walking down the hall and to the elevator. She stopped cold when she saw Nikki.**

**"Jess what the fuck are you doing here?"**

**"I'm checking out these police men you're so interested in."**

**"Are you drunk?"**

**"No, can't I have a little fun?"**

**"You're drunk!"**

**"Says who?"**

**Just then Horatio came out of his office.**

**"Miss I thought I told you to leave?" Horatio asked calmly.**

**"I...uh...ran into a friend." Jessy's eyes were bloodshot.**

**"Jess just go!" Nikki pushed her into the elevator.**

**"See ya at home!" Jessica waved to Nikki as the doors shut.**

**She turned around to Horatio.**

**"I am so sorry about that. When she is drunk she goes a little crazy sometimes."**

**"It's all right, did you want to see Eric?"**

**"Yes, if he's not busy."**

**"It's okay, I'll get him for you."**

**"Thanks."**

**Horatio smiled and walked away to get Eric. A few minutes later Eric came walking down to where she was standing.**

**"Hey baby." He kissed her cheek.**

**"Sorry I didn't answer any of your calls. I really wasn't up to talking last night."**

**"It's alright. I shouldn't have called you that many times. I was just worried about you."**

**"It's alright. You wouldn't have had to if I would have picked up."**

**"You got a point there." He laughed and kissed her again, this time on the lips.**

**"Can I come over again tonight?" Nikki asked hopefully.**

**"Yeah, and don't worry, no one will be over."**

**"Hey Delko I need some help with this!" Ryan yelled.**

**"Sorry baby I gotta go." Eric kissed her again and quickly ran towards where ever Ryan happened to be.**

**Nikki walked into the elevator and was back where she started.**

**-------------------**

**"So Eric what's up with you and Nik?" Ryan asked smirking.**

**"What do you mean what's up?" Eric was annoyed that Ryan had lied to him about needing help.**

**"Have you guys had-"**

**"Shut up. Why would I tell you that anyways?"**

**"Who knows."**

**Eric left to go talk to Calleigh. When he finally found her she was too busy to talk to him.**

**"What's up Eric?"**

**"Nevermind, I was hoping I'd get to talk to you about something. It can wait, I know you're busy."**

**"Sorry Eric. I'll be done soon though. Is it important?"**

**"Not really, don't worry about it."**

**This wasn't his day. He had the worst headache now. He was thinking too much.**

**"Eric?" Horation asked making him snap out of his dream-like state.**

**"Yeah, H?"**

**"You okay? You don't look so good."**

**"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind. I have to impress Nikki tonight and I'm pretty clueless."**

**"Impress her how?"**

**"I don't know, she's coming over tonight and I don't want it to be boring."**

**"I see."**

**"I'm not talking about-"**

**"Yeah I know, it's fine Eric."**

**Horatio walked away, again leaving Eric helpless and alone. He didn't like the way it made him feel when he had to try and impress her. Why was it so important to him that he impress her? Was she really that special to him? He never knew he could feel so strongly about someone.**

**What was he gonna do if he ever lost her?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two hours til Nikki would be over. Eric didn't do anything special. He just cooked her spaghetti and bought wine. He meant to ask Calleigh what to do, but she left before he got the chance. No sense in asking Speed or Ryan, who knows how long its been since they've done something romantic.**

**ring ring ring**

**"Hello?" Eric asked.**

**"Hey baby!" It was Nikki.**

**"Hey, why'd you call? Something wrong?"**

**"Can't I just call to talk to you?"**

**"Yeah sorry." Eric laughed at his stupidity.**

**"It's alright, you can make it up to me later."**

**They both laughed and then there was an awkward silence.**

**"Well...someone's on my other line, I'll see you soon."**

**"Alright, bye Eric!"**

**He hung up and answered the other call.**

**"Delko."**

**"You answer so professionaly." Ryan chuckled on the other line.**

**"Shut up! What do you want?"**

**"I'm lonely, I want Nikki's number."**

**"What?"**

**"Not for her, I want one of her friends."**

**"Eh, I don't know if your good enough for them."**

**"Hey! Come on Eric."**

**"Umm, I'll think it over. See ya tomorrow!"**

**"Eric!"**

**Eric hung up the phone laughing.**

**-------**

**ding dong**

**''Shit!" Eric burned his hand on the pot of spaghetti.**

**ding dong**

**He hurried to open the door. His hand was burning but he couldn't keep her waiting any longer.**

**"Are you okay?" Nikki closed the door behind her and ran after Eric as he stuck his hand under the water coming out of the sink.**

**"I'll live, I burned my fucking hand."**

**"Let me see."**

**Indeed, there was a nice pink spot along the side of his hand.**

**"Aww." Nikki kissed the burnt spot and then leaned in to kiss his cheek.**

**"Dinner's ready, if you wanna eat now." Eric said.**

**"Yeah, I'm starving. I've been saving room for this all night." She smiled when she saw the spaghetti.**

**"Yeah I can cook." Eric smiled shyly.**

**"No, it's a good thing. I hate cooking!"**

**After they finished dinner they both sat on the couch and watched a random movie on TiVo. Eric had a hard time concentrating on the movie with her beside him. She held his hand and layed her head on his chest. He liked it, but it was very distracing. Mostly because she had never done it before.**

**Suddenly she sat up and looked at him. Without even saying anything he knew what she wanted him to do, what he wanted to do all night. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He let her control how far they would take it.**

**She shoved her tongue in his mouth and that let him know he could get a little rough. He leaned back against the couch and she straddled his lap. They kept up the heavy session for a good while before Nikki pulled away.**

**"I think I better go."**

**"What? Why? Nikki wait!" She was already half way to the door.**

**"I have to go Eric, I'll see you tomorrow alright?"**

**Before he had the chance to stop her she was out the door. He hung his head and walked back to the couch.**

**"Damn it!" He yelled throwing a magazine across the room.**

**-------**

**Nikki started crying as soon as she got in the car. She knew how far they could have taken it back there and that thought alone scared her.**

**When she got back to her house she saw more cars there than there should be. Jessy's, Carly's, and...**

**"No fucking way!" Nikki parked her car and ran inside.**

**Just as she expected Tim was sitting on her couch waiting for her. Carly and Jessica were not in the room.**

**"Get the fuck out!" Nikki pointed at the door.**

**"I need to talk to you okay?" Tim got up and she backed away.**

**"No, you need to leave."**

**"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."**

**"Just like always, what you gonna do? Hit me again?"**

**"Nik come on, I really need to talk to you!"**

**"Get out! Just get out!"**

**"Fine, I'll leave, but promise me something if I do."**

**"Wh...what?"**

**"Come by work tomorrow and talk to me. At least you'll feel safe there."**

**"I can't Tim."**

**"Nikki please, just ten minutes."**

**"Alright."**

**"Good night."**

**He closed the door behind him and Nikki broke down in her room. She cried for hours. Her cell phone rang a few times and she knew it was Eric. She just couldn't talk to him, something was wrong with her emotions, she felt strongly about two people in two different ways.**

**--------**

**The next morning Eric woke up in a bad mood. Everything that happened the night before came flooding back to him instantly. Work wasn't something he wanted to think about at the moment, even though he knew he had to be there in an hour. He pulled on some clothes and left. He drove slower than usual and when he got to work he went straight for the break room. All he did was sit in a chair rubbing the side of his head.**

**"Eric?" Horatio asked coming in the room.**

**"Sorry H, I know I should be working but I have a really bad headache."**

**"It's alright, you wanna tell me what happened last night?"**

**"How did you know that something happened last night?"**

**"Lucky guess."**

**"I had a bad night."**

**"I can see that."**

**"She just left, she didn't even tell me why."**

**Horatio smiled sympethetically and punched him lightly on the shoulder.**

**"She'll come around." **

**Horatio left Eric sitting alone. Eric decided that he should just get off his ass and forget about last night. Something was obviously wrong, but he would talk to her later. He wasn't going to let her interfer with his work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nikki drove to the lab silently. She thought she was crazy for actually going to talk to Tim, but he would never leave her alone if she didn't just see him for a few minutes. She pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath before getting out of her car.**

**"Why me?" She asked herself as she stood in the elevator on her way up to see Tim.**

**Once she reached the floor she needed to be at she walked in uncertain of where to go. Horatio walked out of the break room and spotted her.**

**"Nikki?" He asked walking over to her.**

**"Hi, Horatio."**

**"Looking for Eric?"**

**"Actually no, I'm here to see Tim."**

**"Oh, alright I'll get him for you." Horatio walked away to try and find Speed.**

**Nikki felt awkward. She knew she would. What if Eric saw her? She felt bad for leaving him last night, and she didn't want him to know why she was here.**

**"Hey Nik, thanks for coming!" Tim walked up to her and tried to hug her. She pulled away.**

**"What do you want?" Nikki asked stubornly crossing her arms.**

**"Come with me." Tim grabbed her hand, even though she protested several times, and led her to the gun vault.**

**"Tim why are we here? What the hell-"**

**"Shhhh, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk okay?"**

**Nikki sat down on the floor against the wall and Tim sat beside her.**

**"Talk already!" Nikki yelled at him.**

**"Alright, but you gotta promise not to interupt, alright?"**

**"Okay." Nikki turned and looked at Tim.**

**"Listen, I know that you really like Eric. I know what I'm gonna tell you isn't going to change that, but listen to me anyways. I still love you. I really do, and seeing you with Eric is fuckin killing me! I really want you back, you don't know how bad it's killing me to see you with him."**

**There was a long pause and Nikki's eyes were starting to tear up.**

**"Are you done?" Nikki asked, not able to look at him.**

**"Yeah, you can go."**

**Nikki leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she got up and walked out of the gun volt. She walked until she ran into Eric. He tried to ask her why she was there, but she just kept walking. Tears falling now, she started to run.**

**Tim sat in the volt completely shocked. Had she really just sat there and then kissed him? She didn't yell, or fight, she just kissed him and left. He decided tonight he was going to pay her another visit.**

**Once Nikki got home she had stopped the tears from coming. She couldn't figure out why she cared what Tim thought, what he said. It wasn't a big deal, he still had feelings for her, that was fine because she didn't love him anymore.**

**ringring**

**She picked up her cell phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey baby, are you alright?" It was Eric.**

**"I'm fine."**

**"What happened? Why were you at the lab today?"**

**"I was just talking to Tim."**

**"What? I thought you hated him?"**

**"I don't hate him, I just..." She trailed off.**

**"What did he do to you?"**

**"Nothing, he didn't touch me."**

**"Nikki tell me what he did!"**

**"Nothing Eric!" With that she hung up.**

**"Damn it!" Eric closed his cell phone and went to find Tim.**

**"What the hell did you do to her?" Eric shoved Speed into the wall.**

**"Hey Delko, watch it!" Tim said pushing him off of him.**

**"What did you do to Nikki?" Eric demanded.**

**"I didn't do anything to her."**

**"That's why she ran out of here crying?"**

**"Look I didn't touch her okay? So get of my fucking case!"**

**"I'm so sure." Eric shoved Tim again, this time causing him to fall.**

**"You son of a bitch!" Tim yelled jumping on Eric and punching him in the nose.**

**Tim took a blow to the jaw before Horatio and Calleigh finally came in.**

**"Hey! Hey, stop!" Horatio yelled in atempt to break the two apart. When that didn't work he had to grab Eric and pull him off of Speed.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Calleigh asked.**

**"He's a fucking idiot!" Tim spat before walking out of the room.**

**Eric shook Horatio off him and followed Tim out the door.**

**"Bitch." Eric muttered pushing Tim into the wall again so he could pass him up.**

**-----------**

**That night Tim called Nikki and asked her to come over. She accepted. She was still clueless to the whole fight that went on over her, and no one intended to tell her about it.**

**"Hey Tim." Nikki said hugging him as she walked through the door.**

**"Thanks for coming."**

**"Eric's been calling me all night, I never picked up because I didn't wanna have to explain to him that I wasn't gonna be home."**

**"Would he make you?"**

**"Yeah, he's overprotective of me now, just because he's afraid that you're gonna hurt me."**

**"I would never hurt you."**

**"Tim, don't say that anymore. You said it once and it didn't last. I don't need you to say it again."**

**"I'm not like that anymore, I wouldn't ever hurt you."**

**"I can't believe you."**

**"Alright, then I'll show you."**

**Tim leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.**

**"You shouldn't have done that."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I have a boy friend. I can't be doing this. Maybe I should go."**

**"No, I'm sorry, please don't go."**

**She put her hand on the doorknob and felt someone on the other side try to open the locked door. She jumped back.**

**"Speedle open the God damned door!" Eric yelled pounding against the wood.**

**"Oh shit." Tim said, "Go in my bedroom."**

**Nikki ran through the small apartment until she was safe in Tim's bedroom. She listened at the door to hear what was going on.**

**"What's up Eric?"**

**"Have you seen her?"**

**"Seen who?"**

**"You know who!"**

**"Nikki? Yeah I've seen her."**

**"Where? She won't pick up her cell phone."**

**"She was here."**

**"Here? With you?"**

**"Yeah, here, with me,"**

**"What'd you do rape her again?"**

**Speed shut his eyes. That hurt.**

**"I never...I never raped her okay?"**

**"Uh huh, right Speedle."**

**"Eric stop it."**

**"You never learn do you?"**

**"Eric..."**

**"What?"**

**With that Tim jumped on Eric as they struggled to punch one another.**

**"Stop it!" Nikki yelled.**

**"Nikki what are you-"**

**"Eric get out!" Nikki yelled pointing at the door.**

**"You're coming with-" She cut him off again.**

**  
"No I'm not, I'm staying here."**

**"With Tim?"**

**"Yes, now get out!"**

**Eric punched Tim as hard as he could in the stomach and then tore out the door.**

**Tim was too weak to get up. His nose was bleeding and he was coughing up blood. **

**Nikki started crying as she tried to dial Horatio's number.**

**"Yes?" Horatio's cheerful voice answered the phone.**

**"Horatio...I need...need you to come over Tim's."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Eric messed him up pretty bad. He's coughing up blood."**

**"Alright listen, call the hospital and take him there and I'll meet you."**

**"Alright, thanks."**

**She hung up and called the hospital.**


End file.
